The present invention relates to walk-behind mowers and more particularly relates to a multi-purpose structure for vertically adjustably mounting the front wheels to the frames of such mowers.
It is a common practice to mount the front and rear sets of wheels of walk-behind lawn mowers for vertical adjustment relative to the mower frames for the purpose of adjusting the cutting height. While these mowers are usually provided with rear safety shields which contact the ground throughout the vertical range of movement of the wheels, no similar shield is provided at the forward end of the mowers. Thus, the problem arises that at least when the wheels are adjusted for the mower to operate at its higher cutting heights, the clearance between the ground and the bottom of the mower frame is sufficient to allow a person's foot to be inserted beneath the mower frame and tipped into engagement with the cutting blade.